1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove and more particularly to an electrically heated glove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heated garments of the prior art, for example, heated gloves, include heating elements to provide comfort to the glove wearer under extreme frigid conditions. A difficulty with these prior art gloves is that the heating element extends throughout the glove body across the palm area and up through the finger area. This results in overheating of the hand of the glove wearer and since batteries are typically used to provide the electrical source and are of limited capacity, such overheating results in premature depletion of the batteries.
Placement of the heating element of gloves of the prior art across the palm area and up through the finger area also subjects the heating element to undue stresses and strains caused by the bending of the finger and palm areas of the hand, e.g., the bending of the MCP joint, and results in the degradation of the heating element. The location of the heating element is also in the area of the glove body where the wearer grips things, e.g., ski poles, pails, shotguns, farm equipment and the like, causing abrasion of the heating element.
Moreover, gloves of the prior art in an attempt to provide sufficient insulation often include excessive amounts of insulation material distributed throughout the glove body resulting in an oversized, cumbersome glove which impedes movement of the wearer's hand.